My Afterlife
by ASiriusWriter01
Summary: I wasn't ready to die. I had my whole life ahead of me; that's not something I can let go of. So I made a deal with the devil, literally. I thought I would go back to my normal life, but I should've known it wouldn't be that easy. I don't own pokemon!


Blackness. Darkness. Is there really a difference between the two? All I know is that there is black surrounding me. What...what happened?

The answer comes to me in a flash of memories. I was in Pinwheel Forest chasing Team Plasma, and Burgh stuck me with the winding, confusing path through the woods. What a wuss. The guy is a gym leader; he should be the one facing danger instead of a new trainer. He's also supposed to be a bug type specialist...he could handle the woods. I mean, so can I. Dew just happened to use water gun on the wrong tree and anger the wrong pokemon...

_Flashback_

_"Dew, there's a venipede right behind you! Use water gun!" I order without hesitation. _

_A powerful blast of water surges out of Dew's mouth, knocking out the venipede in one shot. I spare a quick glance at the pokemon that is now hurtling towards the tree before going over to pat Dew on the head. He's gotten so strong; pretty soon he'll be too tough! Nah, that's not possible. He's my starter, and I can handle him even if he turns out to be as strong as the legendary dragons themselves!_

_I recall Dew to swap him out with another pokemon, but a low rumbling distracts me from calling out anyone. That's the biggest mistake I could've made because now I'm facing a group of at least twenty whirlipede that just fell out of that tree without any pokemon to help me. The rumbling gets louder, and all at once, the horde charges at me. I did the only logical thing I could think of. Run. _

_...But I'm not fast enough. Hardly five seconds pass, and they're upon me. Bones crack, blood pours out of my body, and my body succumbs to the unbearable pain..._

_Flashback End_

So...I guess I'm dead then. This is what death is then; it's not that bad. Well, it's pretty boring. I died during what's supposed to be the greatest time of my life! Who expects me to be happy sitting here staring at the color BLACK?! Honestly...

"...Are you unwilling to embrace death?" a deep voice inquires calmly.

What the hell?! Who just-

"It matters not who I am. Are you unwilling to embrace death?"

Am I unwilling to-Are you asking if I want to be dead? No! The last thing I want to be is dead! I have a life!

"Then you would like to return to the realm of the living.

Damn straight

"Very well. So mote it be. You shall be returned to the land of the living until you are ready to embrace your situation."

The last thing I see before my world turns white is a golden mask that shows only a pair of red eyes.

* * *

Oh my aching head...What hit me? Immediately, my time in the dark void hits me full force. I...was dead, and now...I'm alive again?

I open my eyes warily, expecting to be met with the lush foliage commonly found in Pinwheel Forest. Only...I'm in a yellow, sandy room. The sand is just everywhere. It's oozing out of the walls, trickling from the ceiling, and worming its way in anywhere it possibly can. Wherever I am, I am definitely not in Pinwheel Forest anymore...Well I guess I should just get up and

HOLY SHIT! I have no legs! And now I'm floating! What? How? Why? Where is my body?! I shouldn't-

A ghostly whisper in my ear cut me off harshly. "Quit your blubbering. You wished to return to the mortal world until you embraced your fate as one of the dead. This is the form you shall stay in until then..."

No...NO! This is not what I meant when I said that I wanted to come back! Give me my body back! Give me my life back! I don't want this; I want none of it! Wake me up from this stupid nightmare! I...just want to go home...I don't even need to go on my journey if I could just live with my mom and my pokemon...

"...This is what you chose. I shall be back when you are ready to cross over."

Suddenly, the ghostly presence is gone, leaving me alone with just the mask of my former face.

* * *

"Cheren, I-I don't want to go in there! P-Professor Juniper says there are ghosts in there!" a familiar, sweet voice squeaks.

Could it possibly be...it sounds just like her, and she just said "Cheren"...

"Bianca, you were the one who said that you wanted to train and make your pokemon stronger!" a male voice sighs in exasperation.

It's...it's the both of them! Cheren! Bianca! I immediately rush over to where the voices are coming from...and I run right into Bianca.

"Eeeeeek! GHOST!" Bianca shrieks.

Suddenly a flash of light momentarily blinds me before a menacing servine blocks my path. I quickly hold my hands up in surrender, showing that I wasn't going to fight. I slowly float over to the two humans in the room, but Servine stops me.

"_Why do you approach my master?" _he snarls at me.

_"They...were my friends in a past life." _I sigh. _"I just want to see them."_

Servine blinks before slowly nodding and stepping aside.

"Servine, what are you doing?" Cheren groans as he stands protectively in front of Bianca.

I float over to my two friends and hold my mask up to them. Bianca shrieks and looks away, but Cheren looks closer. He gingerly takes it from my hands and takes a long look at it before gaping like a magikarp.

"White..."

Bianca gasps, "White?! Ch-Cheren, I told you there were ghosts here! Where is she?!"

Wordlessly, he motions toward me. "Th-that isn't White, Bianca. She's just a pokemon now..."

Bianca cradles my mask in her hands as she replies, "B-But that doesn't change anything! This is White!" She starts crying. "This is my best friend, and I won't let you talk like she is completely gone! She recognized us; she knows who we are!"

"She isn't a human anymore, Bianca. Maybe she recognizes us, but that doesn't mean that this is the same person on the inside," Cheren sighs while looking away.

I want to scream, shout, tantrum, and do anything to make them realize that I'm still the same person I always was. Instead, I stand there stunned as Cheren gently pulls Bianca out of the ruins and out of my life forever, taking my mask with her.

I...I really don't have a place here anymore, do I? White Veritas doesn't belong with people who still have their lives, but maybe there is a place for her amongst the dead.

"...So you've finally decided to come back." There's that voice again...

...Yes. I'm ready. I'm finally...ready.

A golden mask and red eyes are the last thing I see before I dive into my future, my afterlife.

* * *

I don't even know where this idea came from...I think my sleep deprived brain is finally going haywire. Oh well, this wasn't proofread at all, just kind of slapped together and submitted. I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes; if you point them out in a review, I'll fix them. Anyway...please review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
